Sheep and Pointy Eared Sheep
by Gill Yonport
Summary: What if Inuyasha was a true story of the past. How would the world transition from ancient Japan to modern world. This is my spin on it with a mature tone of an American scumbags life.


**This is a short story fulled by a drunken night of spite of a old kind if you enjoy the style of fan fic please tell your friends of this short story that is all. I Don't Know if I fucked any of it up grammar wise so a comment would be nice before I send it in the mail if that's your sorta thing. I tried changing it but im equally as drunk tonight so may of made it worst then the peice of shit it was.  
**

I fell Ill on the words that the old man had spoke to me a year ago. A lot of shit goes down in this small town of nowhere but things stick with you, sometimes for the worst. As I sit on my mother's roof and escape my home and the road that was long and tiring. A insane local to my town's words and a bottle of rum were my only confidence in the stars that pierced the sky and my eyes. He told me of a tale that matched my own of a different era and different land. The blunt of dro still rotting in my brain from the river side season of lost souls trying to escape but not knowing how. Made me feel as if this joke of a conversation was what I needed for a fake sense of duty and purpose for the night. His words poured out of a young virgin girl with long black hair and eyes that glimmer with a power of sight that night. I never trusted them chinks to much but always appreciated there art. I thought to get up and go after he rolled a cigarette but I faded in and out of the man's words. Of demons and priest of the gods serving the flock as war raged on in are world of human law on another service. The rambling was very hard and murky though enough to get a sting to on them big words like demons.

"Man, get the point you're talking to one person here what's the big fucking deal. Its not like you reading Shakespeare to UCLA here. Make it short and sweet please." I always feel a need to be more then stern and proper with the sub humans it makes me feel at place far from the sheep even if under them.

"The stories of your kind" he mutters with his crack pipe in pocket

"Well get on with it" It is a different way to speak when you know you're lying for no reason.

"The tale is long ago with the demons and gods I mentioned before in a time hundreds of years ago were art is the only form of true history. Where no one can read and write who is to say they didn't change it like they wanted to".

I don't know if I'm supper fucked up but this is that fake sense of insane purpose I've been looking for tonight but that mans ramblings are not rambles no more. Its like listing to a poet on tape as he blast out sensible sentences.

"Do go on sir" I say with my ever ready smirk

"In this time ages past of a land of demon rule under the permission of the gods, until one day there wars of great magnitude and the pure lust for power consumed them that the gods own egos needed to bring chaos to their way of life. This then marks the era of human control. It was all just an elaborate means of entertainment for them. For them it was a real life reality TV show of epic proportion. The war was always enjoyable but, when you get wars started under false gods. Gods get jealous, so they let lesser life forms take over for laughs and watched a new form of chaos ensue."

"What's next for us then cockroaches about to take over don't sound much different then today". I say with a smirk and he still gazes with that fucked up look he never let go. Probably since his first acid trip pour causality.

"Ah we got some time I don't know about you all but humans got awhile, this war went on for ages before they got fed up." He waits for me to say something but I just light up a cigarette and lean back to listen.

"So picture this if you will, during the transition one leader of a army of demons saw the transition coming with great insight as deep souls do and with that deepness found a deep romance threw a human the new leaders of the world. It was another joke by the gods. The joke of love to bread demon with human and see the transition ensure."

I drift of in this mans words in an ill white state and start to shake as the world around me goes into what they call illusion. I see the cartoonish slanty eyed humanoid creatures begin to take life as the drugs of this sick man and the self educed enter my brain. I have been spiked by this water. Need to ride it out I tell myself. With Bright colors of a painted life all around me I witness a glorified cartoonish birth or a child with white pointy ears and a romance of a demon and a beautiful Japanese human. The others treat her with such dignity and prestige like she too is a god. Transitions going good there gods I think to myself as I watch this fast forwarding dream.

I snap out of it and yell at the man in front of me, it comes out more as a whisper " you fucking prick what did you do to me." I muster up enough sanity to light up a cigarette as he just laughs and says the water was fine that I had been sipping on. When he opens his mouth again I disappear into the black and hear his voice as I watch a movie of Asian dissent.

"The gods were quick to play many roles of manipulation to make the creatures feel strong on the earth, after the birth of the pointy eared half demon. This was not the first romance to ensue of disseat of higher power. He and his brother to fall too those of his fathers poison and fell for the same girl a human at that. What is the greatest trick they ever pulled is to take that love from the day we live in and place it in their past."

I see this cute black haired girl he spoke of earlier kind of looks like my girl expect my bitch needs to loose 5 pounds to get that tight face. Her clothes are from a catholic school girl time and I image her skirt flying up and seeing some ass as this nigger bum brainwashes me with his poison induced trip.

"They brought her from are time to play the biggest joke of all a impossible romance and the final war for power for the demons. With a girl from are times right at the point of the death of demon blood. We never had a chance they hate us all fuck the gods"

"Well that's something I can agree with but fuck you too you homeless crack head nigger."

I see a jewel with a bright light and just looking at its glow gives you a sense of power.

"It is the power of the gods they put it here to watch the demons destroy us all this is their story the last stand of their kind, their blood for blood battle. One for love and one for power both impossible and ungodly, its they're finale for their real life reality TV show and it is a surprise how it ends."

I don't hear him talk for awhile and everything is cartoonish still all around me a light up a cigarette as a party consistency of the girl and the half demon fight a spider looking human fucker to the death and cast him into hell with the help of the girl from the futures clone. This is some weird shit but when I think about it I've witnessed weirder. Guess you should be careful what you wish for cause now I feel like a pcp laced induced causality. There is my sense of duty and purpose even if this is fake. I light up another cigarette and look at my pack the shit has 20 cigarettes in it how the hell does that happen. That's something good though why complain. After all is said and done, these people still adventure around.

"you see that girl that went to hell with the spider demon she was the only one to get the one up on the gods, a women with insight into there world at this pivotal time with fury and vengeance with her from the land of the dead. You don't want to fuck with that women let me tell you even the best of beings can't predict"

" I can agree with you on that but your also gunna get my scorn when I get out of this fucking laced trip you fucking son of a bitch!!" I scream at him but he pays no attention to my threats or words anymore.

"This is your history young one that one woman changed the gods plans the demons were spouse to fight over power and also the assimilation of the weaker ones into the human race threw the control of love. Though with the fight over assimilation is all that remained. Love ran rampant between the species and blood was crossed all over the globe into what is now a very dyeing blood line. You have that in you."

I don't say anything and smoke another ungodly cigarette. "Il play along old man what happened to the girl, why do they keep traveling after the fight is done, and why the other brother?" I realy don't find my self relevant to this mans rambling. Asking questions of your self kind of trips you out more anyway.

"Well the girl is insignifect now she is trapped in that time to stop a destruction of the space time qotinuim and the questing is need for power in the demons blood and the humans along with him are the love the gods set loose on the planet to poison us. The brothers faught for her love for loves sake and that is a different story of the gods control." He pauses why everything gets black

"All you need to know son is that a women from hells scorn can disrupt order and your ancestor blood now dyeing never vanquished sets you apart from the flock that put you here in my company tonight."

I remember it quite well the rest is a blur for the rest of the night. I know I sat down and cursed the man for lacing me when my girlfriend who latter left me for a homeless man. Got me water and her friend asked if I needed an ambulance I said no and walked to her house and stared at the ceiling till the drug had worn off.

"Stranger shit has happened to me its ok Im just fucked up right now" I tell to there faces acting tough.

Why I take another swig of my bottle I dedicated to this memory of a day in the past, why on my mother's roof. I also remember that girl's scorn it wasn't from hell but it was hellish in all earthly mannerism. I'm glad she's sucking some other pour saps dick right now why I enjoy not having the women from hell yet. She put me back together that night but that's about it. Her look is just like that girl of the man's weird creation I thought to myself as I smoked another cigarette and held out on the last shots. Got to remember the bad too like her mockery of my dreams why I praised her terrible writing as is she were the next Kafka if only true she could be rich poor bitch.

Hmmm I guess I get the last laugh though I took her dreams and turned them into toilet paper for my own amusement to scribble on with a better pen then her, and with this nice weather I enjoy the memory of my time on the road since the shity night and the excitement of my new adventure on the way. I leave in 3 weeks with a backpack a guitar and a friend who is a god in his own right. Guess the gods still hate us then if we all get are earthly praise. Your right in one way old fart I like to know I'm a wolf not a sheep and my power lies in the search for it lets see what the devil has to offer and the women from hell in store. You promise and if not I enjoyed the fake sense of purpose I wanted that night with a cloudy mind and lack of sanity.


End file.
